


Есть в осени что-то родное

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, ImpSec, Telepathy, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика Something in the autumn that is native to your blood by Raven<br/>Переводчик: jetta-e</p><p>Написано на заявку "телепатия"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Есть в осени что-то родное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [something in the autumn that is native to your blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513771) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



Все началось с колокольным звоном.

В левой части караван-сарая стояла старая церковь; каждые несколько дней на ней рисовали граффити, которые смывали паром, но те появлялись вновь. "Греки, вон отсюда!" или даже не так деликатно "У*бывайте, откуда пришли!". Священником в ней служил замотанного вида человечек, который каждое утро, низко надвинув капюшон на лицо, нырял в дверь, крадучись, словно мышь. В первые дни осенних заморозков даже ароматы распространялись точно украдкой; так плывущая над городом ниточка запаха ладана, смешанного с ноткой пороха и дыма из печей, пробиралась в окно Саймона.

Когда вошел Эйрел, была уже вторая половина дня. Форкосиган перекидывал ридер из руки в руку. В его обычно резкой, размашистой походке чудилось что-то неуверенное. Он положил ридер на стол, снова взял, положил.

\- Саймон...

\- Что, милорд регент? - спросил Саймон, несколько минут пронаблюдавший за этим зрелищем.

\- Ничего, - Эйрел забрал свой ридер и вышел.

*

\- Это что? - внезапно спросил Эйрел?

Он вошел так тихо, что Саймон почти - но всего лишь почти - не слышал его прихода. Ему не по себе, подумал Саймон сухо. Да, Форкосиган - отличный солдат, но шпион из него бы вышел ужасный. Даже стараясь из всех сил не выдать своего присутствия, он точно электризует воздух и меняет мир вокруг себя.

\- Что именно? - уточнил Саймон, аккуратно отложив в сторону доклад, который он пытался читать. Его кабинет в особняке Форкосиганов был таким же великолепным, как и большинство комнат этого старого здания: древние потолочные балки, простор и окно, вокруг уступа которого вился плющ.Неудивительно, что в последнее время он так часто сюда приходил.

\- Колокола, - Эйрел махнул рукой. - Ты открыл окно, чтобы их слышать.

Саймон поднял брови, но не спросил, как тот об этом узнал.

\- Греческая церковь в караван-сарае, - уклончиво ответил он. Эйрел смотрел на него выжидающе; Саймон вздохнул и неохотно прибавил: - Похожая была в городе, где я вырос.

\- А, понимаю, - ответил Эйрел, что оказалось для Саймона новостью - он-то не понимал ничего. Но пока Саймон только поднимался, чтобы продолжить разговор, Эйрел развернулся и вышел, оставив висеть в воздухе оборванный разговор, точно слабый, отдаленный запах.

*

\- А это смело, - заметил Эйрел несколько дней спустя. - Звонить в колокола. Когда они должны всей шкурой чувствовать опасность и желать только спрятаться.

Последние несколько дней Саймон не высыпался и сейчас чувствовал, что не может уследить за смыслом этого разговора. Они шли по улице, их шаги грохотали по твердой мостовой. Вокруг них было несколько колец охраны СБ, но все же почти ощутимое чувство свободы витало в свежем морозном воздухе под ярко-синим блистающим небом.

\- Да, - ответил он уклониво, прислушиваясь к звону колоколов. Чип попытался уловить в колокольном раскате повторяющийся рисунок, среднее время между ударами. Иллиан проигнорировал его усилия. Отличный день, тихий, ясный, в воздухе звуки разносятся далеко и резко, и что-то в этом невыразимо бодрило.

\- Моя любимая погода, - непринужденно продолжал Эйрел. - Напоминает мне о тренировках и походах в горы - как это было, пока вещи не стали такими сложными.

\- Да, сэр, - отозвался Иллиан, и они пошли дальше.

*

В этот раз Саймон стоял у окна, когда Эйрел вошел. Он склонился вперед, опершись руками на подоконник. Внизу оруженосец открывал перед кем-то дверь дома, проделав до последней буквы все процедуры безопасности, как с удовлетворением отметил Саймон. На другой стороне двора с расколотого старого дерева взлетела в воздух птица.

\- Это ведь ты, - сказал Эйрел, после паузы в несколько секунд. Не дожидаясь ответа, он подошел и сел на край письменного стола Иллиана. - Сколько-то времени я думал, что это просто странные сны. Потом усомнился, не схожу ли с ума, но решил, что Корделия бы это заметила. Греческая церковь в твоих родных местах - она ведь была выкрашена в белый цвет, верно? Белая с синей дверью, и стояла она за городом. Сверху был виден весь путь в долину.

\- Да, - произнес Саймон медленно. - В ясный день можно было видеть далеко.

\- Как думаешь, почему тебе сейчас снятся эти места? - Эйрел жестом показал на окно. - Дело в колокольном звоне?

\- Отчасти, - Саймон кивнул. - С другой стороны... полагаю, когда зима сменяет осень, мне на ум приходят старые дни. Другая осень и другая зима.

Эйрел кивнул.

\- А чип - с ним все по-другому, не так, как когда мне снятся ранее виденные вещи. Он не принимает их как данные к переработке, так что я не очень хорошо сплю. Кстати, когда мне только поставили чип, то говорили, что так может быть. Мои искренние извинения, сэр.

Эйрел слегка рассмеялся:

\- Это вообще-то не твоя вина, Саймон.

\- Но мне известно про риск безопасности, - честно продолжил Саймон. - А теперь, когда я знаю, что это реально и что я излучаю во сне...

Эйрел прервал его жестом.

\- Саймон, никто во сне не видит тайных кодов и засекреченной информации. Кое-кто думает, что ты и это можешь, но только не я.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - Саймон кивнул, помолчал и все же спросил: - И что теперь?

\- Теперь возвращайся к работе, - Эйрел слез с его стола, - а я пойду обратно к моей. Не беспокойся, - добавил он, когда Саймон сделал шаг в сторону, - я открою окна. Мне это нравится.

Саймон не знал , о чем это он - о колокольном звоне, воспоминаниях или воздухе, обещающем мятную свежесть. Когда он повернулся, Эйрел уже вышел. Он стоял у окна своего кабинета, и дышал, дышал, а над ним простиралось бесконечное небо.


End file.
